ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Code Of The Passage
The Code Of The Passage is the thirty-first episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the fifteenth episode of season 2. Airdate March 15, 2013 Plot Ben and Tack are drinking smoothies at Mr. Smoothies in the wait of George. Ben finishes the smoothie and so comes George. George orders a Smoothie and sits with Ben and Tack. Ben asks George about Arthsu. George tells him and Tack that Arthsu was the strongest commander of Diagon. He was sent by Diagon to kill him. George managed to easily win against him by cutting his arm. Then, Ben asks George about a password of Arthsu. George tells them that on his broken arm, there were numbers. Those may be the numbers George tells them that. Tack finishes his smoothies. Ben asks where is it, George replies that it is in his old house. It is in River Apartments. He tells that it is on floor no. 3 and his house no. is 325. Ben transforms into Fasttrack and races to River Apartments. He then reaches the 3rd Floor and just standing outside the room no. 325. Ben transforms into Big Chill and turns intangible and goes inside. He goes to the far left of the room where he finds a passage. he goes inside it and finds him in the room George's Memorial Objects. He searches and finds the arm and then geets out of the passage and then out of George's room. The Omnitrix makes Big Chill back to Ben. He then transforms into Jetray and opens the window on the far right and opens it and flies outside and closes the window. He flies the fastest so he can reach Mr Smoothies quicker. He reaches and gives it to George. George examines it and dusts it and finds the number. He tells Ben that the number is 60151580. Ben then tells George that he has provided them information, he also thanks him. Ben and Tack sit in Ben's car and they speed of to the underground room of Arthsu. They reach it and go inside it and reach the main door of the passage. Ben clicks the code George gave. The computer then scans Ben and says "Invalid DNA. Only Roxpozam DNA can enter." Ben transforms into Eatle and tells the scanner to scan again. This time it allows access and the door opens. There they see a lot of things. They start reading what they are. The first one is Arthsu's Sword. The Second One is Arthsu's Power Charger. Ben and tack keep seeing Arthsu's things. Ben touches ared button and an alarm goes. the room starts to glow in red. Meanwhile, on a planet far away from earth, Arthsu is practicing with his power when his alert device starts to ring. Arthsu checks it and sees the camera to see Ben and Tack checking his stuff. He gets angry and goes into his spaceship and heads straight for Earth. Meanwhile, on Earth, the glowing stops and everything turns back to normal. Ben and Tack keep seing the things when they think it is the time to go home. Ben and Tack sit in his car and they go to their homes. Meanwhile, in Arthsu's ship, Arthsu is holding a paper in which a spell is written. He says that with this spell, he can make another Diagon who will obey his oreders. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Tack Sir George Villains Arthsu Aliens Used Fasttrack Big Chill Jetray Eatle Quotes Trivia Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes